<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illyasviel von Einzbern's Second Birthday Party by Gothdresser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914575">Illyasviel von Einzbern's Second Birthday Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser'>Gothdresser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Diaper, F/F, Illya always deserves a birthday story, Pantypoop, Pee, Scat, Soiling, Urine, Wetting, diapermessing, even if I'm late again, facesitting, messing, padding, poopy pampers, poopy panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really believe that Illya is turning two-years-old?</p>
<p>Jokes aside, I'm late again this year but at least by a smaller margin and will possibly do another story to make up for my tardiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illyasviel von Einzbern's Second Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, having lugged the final bags of groceries into the household, the responsible Einzbern maid still thought about the list she had made the night before. Sella had told her fellow maid to get some ideas from the Tohsaka heir’s servant since she had supposedly known her mistress’ mother, and yet as Sella pulled the plastic bag off of the large bulky package she had picked up at the store today, she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. To think that the King of Knights herself would recommend something like this…</p>
<p>	Well, if Saber was the one offering this advice, then Sella really had no choice but to listen to the message that Leysritt had relayed to her. Although she knew that the knight was a British king, it should not have surprised the maid to hear her using British terms. In this case, as Sella ripped open the plastic of the package, she pulled out a nappy of all things. Illya had mentioned being in these for a longer time than was customary for a young lady, but her bedwetting had never gotten frequent enough for her to require them on a daily basis ever again.</p>
<p>	Well, not as long as she and Leys had been in service of their young mistress, but it seemed like Illya would be back in them anyway. And, as much as it embarrassed the maid, Leys’s vague message about nappies after having called Saber left her to decipher whatever she meant. So, the best the maid could think of was not only having Illya wear them so the maids could pamper her on her birthday but for them to wear diapers as well.</p>
<p>	That’s what the second package of diapers was for, although there was a stark difference in size between size 7 baby diapers for their mistress and large diapers for them. Sella might have opted for medium for herself but even if the size of her own rear made her a little self-conscious about her weight, there was no way to deny that Leys needed the next size up. Speaking of self-consciousness though, Leys was going to be the test subject of this since even if changing diapers was ingrained in her as a basic part of being a caretaking homunculus, Sella wanted to make sure she wasn’t too rusty if Illya’s birthday would potentially be full of changes.</p>
<p>	It was a good thing that she made sure to get the appropriate supplies for said changes. Wet wipes for cleaning up, baby powder to prevent rashes, and obviously the diapers themselves for the actual change. Now all that was left was to find Leys while the plastic bag of supplies crinkled at her side, but that didn’t take too long when her fellow maid was still sleeping on the couch in the living room after calling up Saber earlier this morning. If only Leys could manage to stay up longer but she was dozing off not long after getting off of the phone.</p>
<p>	By the sounds of Leysritt’s snoring, it sounded like she was still dozing off and a few attempts at shaking her shoulder only received some sleepy groans in response. “Oh, come on, Leysritt. I swear, even a cat or a sloth would be jealous of how much you sleep. Get up already!” More shaking of her shoulder and even her head a little bit didn’t get Sella too much further. Of course, drastic measures would have to be taken…</p>
<p>	Within a few moments of Sella pulling out the throw pillow from under the sleepyhead, Leys’s groggy eyes finally managed to open up to the sound of even more groaning. “Hnngh, five more minutes.” And yet as Leys tried to turn away and get back to her nap, Sella turned her right back around and so the maid realized that Sella really wanted her awake for some reason. “What is it, Sella? I wanna sleep more.”</p>
<p>	“You can sleep after Illya’s birthday is over, but we still need to get prepared. Now, get off of the couch, take your dress off, and lie down on the carpet. And hurry too since our young mistress will be awake anytime now.” Sella knew as well as Leys that the only way to get out of this would be to actually follow her orders, although she had to hope that Leys wouldn’t try to doze off once again. Although the second order still made Sella blush just like whenever she ended up seeing Leys’ chest. Well, getting her dressed again would have to be a priority since Sella knew she wouldn’t compare well enough to her fellow maid if they both were only in diapers and bras.</p>
<p>	Leysritt was good at following orders though, at the very least, and so within a minute or so, Sella was already on her knees, removing her panties and sliding the padding under her large rear. This was pretty simple to do and there was no mess as of yet. Even if Leysritt’s model hadn’t been the most mature mentally due to being more suited to battle, she was thankful that Leys’s potty training was mature. With just a little bit of rubbing baby powder on Leys’s butt, the change was completed by pulling the front of the diaper between her legs and taping up the wings.</p>
<p>	Funny enough, while Sella had to figure that she’d be embarrassed when getting her own change, Leysritt was her usual unemotional self. Now she had to wonder how well Leys would actually be able to change her into a diaper, even if just the thought brought a blush to Sella’s face. “Alright, now that your change is finished, let me disrobe myself so that you can- Huh, what was that?” And the answer to her question was very clear as Sella looked toward the source of the squishing until she was looking down at her fellow maid, namely how the rear of Leys’s diaper was expanding out to the point that Sella had to get off of her knees and back up. “Eh? I just put you in that diaper and you’re already soiling yourself?!”</p>
<p>	Maybe if Sella had been given a better answer, she might’ve changed Leys right away but all she got in response instead was a simple shrug as the squishing came to a stop and some hissing faded soon after. “I swear, I would have thought that you were better than this and yet you’ve already used your diaper so much.” Sighing out, she used the tip of her shoe to nudge the full rear of Leys’s underwear. So much mushiness and crinkling came from it while she just kept her hands on her hips. “What are we going to do now? You haven’t even helped me get ready for our young mistress’s surprise yet!”</p>
<p>	"Ahem." As much as Sella wanted to keep drilling her point in, that quiet voice from behind her made her freeze. There was no way, right? Turning around, Sella felt her heart sink, gazing upon her small mistress, apparently already awake and active far before she was supposed to be. “And what exactly is this surprise supposed to be?” Even if she was a foot shorter than her head maid, Illyasviel von Einzbern’s presence was easily felt by both of her maids but maybe one more than the other judging by how the most that Leys did was sit up with quite the noticeable squishing while Sella was surprised by her being awake already.</p>
<p>And to quite the surprise too as the small white-haired girl’s attention was on her maids. Specifically, it was on her more busty maid who was dressed in nothing but a dirty diaper. The silence following her question was deafening but there were certainly way too many other questions for her to bring up, although Illya had to start simple. “I was going to the kitchen to look for you but then there was this weird smell I decided to check out. Is it actually coming from what I think it is?” Pinching her nose when surrounded by such a scent, the answer was much too obvious, as well a nearby plastic bag with some supplies visible through it.</p>
<p>	There certainly was an elephant in the room and both the thing around Leys’s waist and the plastic bag caught her attention as Illya strolled over to the bag and pulled a thick, plain white rectangle out of it. It looked similar to what Leys was wearing except cleaner. Much, much cleaner, that was for sure. “So while you two were busy playing house together, I was waiting for someone to come to help me dress. So, go on, Sella. Was this some kind of surprise for my birthday then?” There was no way that a surprise wouldn’t be related to her birthday, especially today of all days. Or were they getting too distracted playing house to care about her?</p>
<p>	“I can’t say much for the condition of Leysritt’s diaper but yes, this was meant to be part of our surprise for you. We sought some advice on what might be good to make this year’s celebration more interesting, especially after the grail war has been finished for some time now, although it seems that someone got a little ahead of themselves.” Casting a little bit of a side-eye towards her fellow maid, who was absent-mindedly toying with her bulging babypants, Sella returned her attention to Illya while trying to hold a smile. Things weren’t going the best that they could have so far but there was still hope. “If you’ll excuse me though, let me return with the proper part of the surprise.”</p>
<p>	With that, Illya watched the maid flee off elsewhere in the castle, patiently waiting for her to return. “You don’t actually need diapers, right, Leysritt? What does that even feel like?” Although as she looked over to the soiled maid, even Illya had to sigh as the silence from Leys was telling. Namely that the maid had already fallen asleep and the smaller girl had to wonder how she could sleep in something so dirty. However, not long after the disappearance of Sella did she return, although Illya’s light face turned a deep shade of red when she saw what was in Sella’s hands. “No way, there is no way I am going to wear something that infantile. I don’t even wet the bed anymore, so do you really expect me to wear a diaper like Leys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Of course, Illya just wouldn’t make this easier for her… But Sella knew she had to push to make sure Illya didn’t misunderstand this, and luckily for her, the sleepy stinky maid was the perfect example. “You misunderstand, Illya. These aren’t meant to infantilize you but rather for me and Leysritt to be able to pamper you more than usual for your birthday. We wanted to take care of everything for you and give you a more youthful day of relaxation, as well as making you not feel alone in wearing them by putting diapers on ourselves.”</p>
<p>	“Youthful, hmm?” It still sounded pretty close to making her into a baby but if it was only the diaper, then perhaps it was okay. Illya even turned to look at Leys once again and it would be much too accurate to say that she was sleeping like a baby. Plus, judging by what Sella said, it seemed like Leys wasn’t the only one in such thick underwear. “Oh well, I suppose this wouldn’t hurt for just one day. Don’t expect me to use mine as fast as Leys did, or even to such a dirty extent, but let’s get on with this.” Peeing might take a little coaxing but it didn’t take long for Illya to remove her dress in a similar fashion to Leysritt, lying down by her in front of Sella.</p>
<p>	Apprehension easily wracked the maid when she could have been on the verge of ruining Illya’s birthday already when it wasn’t even noon yet, although a smile grew on Sella’s face when given the command. “Right away, my young mistress~” If anything would help calm Sella, it was being able to perform her duties as a maid, even if her duties now included changing diapers. Illya was just being put in one and she mentioned being unsure about messing, although Sella had to resist clamping her nose just from the sight of how full Leys’ diaper was. She hadn’t kept her eyes on it completely since dealing with the diapers and Illya, although maybe it was a little too silly to think that her fellow maid had used it more in the meantime. </p>
<p>	As for now, Sella tore open the package of size 7 baby diapers, and even pulling a single one out reminded her of the thickness of the diaper she had changed Leys into. It wasn’t quite the same size but Sella had to wonder if the adult diapers weren’t thick enough or if these were too thick. That was for Illya to decide though after she had been changed, although removing her tights and then her panties came first. Even if Illya had tried to deflect away from her youthful appearance before, she really did look like a baby while dressed in nothing but the diaper that was being pulled through her legs as a small puff of baby powder cleared from the air. The tapes appeared to be a little weaker since these were still baby diapers, and yet as Sella checked the leg guards, she found them to be pretty strong. Perfect for if Illya was a heavy wetter or did anything more than just peeing, and Sella just hoped that her young mistress would enjoy the diapers.</p>
<p>	There was a sort of tension in the air already as Illya sat up and fiddled with the diaper herself. Her little fingers felt along the waistband, then the leak guards, and finally, the tapes a couple of times while the maid silently waited. Well, one of the maids although the soft sounds of snoring weren’t loud enough to overpower the loud crinkling that came from the slightest movement of Illya’s. The silence was otherwise deafening and Sella could feel herself tensing up before Illya finally erupted into a small giggle fit. “Jeez, it’s alright to relax for just a moment, Sella. If I’m not throwing a fit already or pulling off the tapes, then I’ll let you guess what I think of my diaper~” With her hands still exploring the crinkles and rubbing the front, it almost felt a little obvious that it was a good reaction.</p>
<p>	Even then though, the head maid didn’t want to get ahead of herself but even she couldn’t help but be teased by a girl who looked like an overgrown toddler. At least Illya’s diaper wasn’t soaked and soiled already like Leysritt’s was within a few moments. Plus, the giggling and smile on her young mistress’s face felt quite relieving when she knows that there had been so much stress during the Holy Grail War. “Hopefully, it won’t be too forward of me to assume that it’s to your liking. Isn’t that right, Illya? Illya?”</p>
<p>	The hand waving in front of her face for a moment brought Illya out of her thoughts and back onto Sella’s question. “O-oh uh, sorry about that. My diaper does feel a lot nicer than I expected, it’s really thick but also really comfy. And, uh…” Trying her best not to get too lost in thought again, the young girl looked back towards the other girl dressed only in a diaper. Minus the difference of Leys wearing a diaper as well, although Illya’s focus was on the diaper. Namely, how full the diaper was, and as she continued to rub the crinkly front of her own, a small urge reminded her how she hadn’t used the bathroom yet due to having to check on her maids. “You said you’d be fine with changing my diaper, right?”</p>
<p>	With a question like that, part of Sella just wanted to scoff at the mere idea she wouldn’t do anything and everything to service Illyasviel however she could or however her young mistress wanted her to. That was much too obvious although Sella didn’t want to get too ahead of herself when she noticed a little nervousness in her mistress’s tone. “I would change you right away if you wanted one, Illya. You know that as well as I do, just as I’d happily let you stay in your diaper, to a reasonable extent, of course.” Sella would hate to let her master get a rash although she would happily let Illya explore her diaper and its absorbency.</p>
<p>	That was the first sort of relief that Illya managed to feel upon knowing her maid would attend to her like always, although Illya wasn’t quite sure how to experience the other kind just yet. Sure, she had been in diapers for longer than most other children would’ve been in but she was a special case as a half-homunculus and having gone through everything that she did. There was also the fact that it had been over half a decade now since she had let peed in anything but a toilet, so even just trying to push a little while sitting up wasn’t going too well.</p>
<p>	Maybe shifting onto her knees would help but somehow Illya felt like a baby while trying to pee in her diaper while on all fours, but she could feel something coming, even if just barely. Come on, just some more pushing and she could do it, she could actually wet herself. Her bladder felt so resistant though and Illya had to stop herself before cursing her pottytraining and accidentally jinxing herself in the future. Just this once, she wanted to forgo that training and let loose in her diaper, she just had to keep pushing. More and more and m-more, it was almost theeere…!</p>
<p>	“Young mistress, if you don’t need to go right now, it’s alright to hold on. Leys is certainly a special case but you don’t need to fo-... force y-yourself…” As the maid watched on, the little girl’s small groans from trying to wet herself were suddenly replaced by something louder and much *much* squishier than the hissing that was expected. Instead of peeing in her diaper, Sella could see that Illya struggled to stay up on all fours while something big and thick visibly bulged out the back of her underwear. No, she couldn’t be… Illyasviel von Einzbern was actually pooping in her diaper, the little girl obviously shaking from just how much she was pushing out with such a huge mess coming out of her butt. Sella had thought that Leysritt pooping so much was absurd but Illya was proving that a mess of that size was the norm.</p>
<p>	So much so that the head of the von Einzberns struggled to keep her legs from buckling under the fullness of her diaper, although as it got heavier, Illya found that she was not winning that battle. Just as her ass was finally sputtering to a stop with a couple of small farts signaling the end of the mess, neither her nor Sella said a word as another squish went up in the air. Namely, from under Illya’s padded rear as her big loli butt smushed onto the floor. After all of that messing, she could understand why Leysritt was so easily able to sleep since Illya felt a bit of that tiredness from all of that effort.</p>
<p>	Part of her almost wanted to take a nap with Leys but having messed herself was quite a rush and Illya couldn’t say that she felt too bad. “H-hehe, I guess maybe even I overdid it a little bit. I really just wanted to test my diaper a little and yet I couldn’t even g-go… peepee!” Maybe if she wasn’t so tired, then the 19-year-old girl could have proven that she was still somewhat continent but even with her hands darting to her crotch, all Illya was able to do was feel the growing warmth at the front of her diaper. More and more of her piss flooded her diaper and Illya couldn’t stop it, certainly not after blowing out the back of her pampers so much already.</p>
<p>	And yet she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. Illya had just pissed and shit herself, and yet the foremost thought on her mind was how wonderful it felt to be sitting in a squishy, soggy diaper. No wonder Leys had used hers so quickly and it almost made Illya question if Sella had used hers yet. The only thing keeping her from doing so was that Illya didn’t want to keep sitting up, thus leaning back until her head landed on quite the stinky pillow. Trapped between the combined smell of two stinky diapers and yet Illya’s mind was running too wild to even consider a nap just yet. She probably should’ve been disgusted by it and maybe five minutes ago she would’ve been, but what was making her enjoy this so much despite its grossness?</p>
<p>	The sudden and unexpected squishing had kept her quiet but as Illya was finally finished using her diaper by the looks of it, Sella knew she had to speak up. “Are you sure you should be resting like that? The outside of the diaper isn’t particularly unsanitary, but I know you were hesitant before. Don’t you think that using Leysritt’s dirty diaper as a pillow might smell a little bit too much?” It was clear that Illya’s diaper was in the same condition and yet Sella had to wonder how both of them were so good at soiling themselves already. “I still need to get Leys changed before she gets a rash though, and you shouldn’t stay in yours too long either. Come on, will you get up already, Leys?”</p>
<p>	Just as with trying to wake her up earlier, Sella was once again greeted with familiar groans, only with the accompaniment of squishing and crinkling this time. “I told you five more minutes, Sella…” But her arm was being shaken way too much again and Leysritt slowly felt the weight of something slip off of her crotch while she sat up on her dirty diaper. Sniffing a couple of times in the air and feeling the front of her own underwear, she quickly noticed that she wasn’t the only one in poopy padding. “Oh, Illya pooped herself too? Aww, does this mean I’m changing her?”</p>
<p>“Sellaaa, I was using her for a pillow though.” Not only one nap disturbed but two as well, especially that of the birthday girl’s. Although as Leysritt sat up and her dirty diaper drooped over Illya’s face, a sudden impulse took over the little girl. Instead of letting her finally stand up, Illya sort of reciprocated from the impromptu pillow before by pulling down on the maid’s thighs. There wasn’t even any sort of resistance either from Leys and in moments, that squishy stinky pillow from before was weighing down on Illya’s face.</p>
<p>Even if she could hear some muffled giggling and there was obviously a lack of protest from her fellow maid, Sella wasn’t quite sure if she hadn’t accidentally awakened something in her young mistress. “Illya, should you really be letting Leysritt sit on your face like that? I know you had been hesitant towards using your diaper and she’s been in that hers for a little while already.” Hopefully, she only went in it once but knowing her fellow maid and how easily she soiled herself, part of Sella doubted that she would have an easy time with changing her.</p>
<p>	Although changes would have to wait for just a little longer as Illya pushed Leys’s butt up a little to manage to actually speak. “Well, if you don’t want Leys to sit on my face, then you can take her place, Sella. You’ve been so concerned with our diapers but how’s yours doing, hmm?~” As far as she knew, only she and Leys had used their diapers so far while Sella’s was clean as a whistle. Or, at least, she hadn’t heard any squishing coming from the head maid, which left her to assume that it was clean or lightly wet at most.</p>
<p>	“U-um, well, you see about that…” After getting so caught up with her fellow maid’s mess and then all of this with Illya, Sella was reminded of a very important fact. Leysritt had certainly delayed her before and if she had more time, she would’ve been able to participate. Although before she knew it, the long skirt of her maid dress was flipped upwards to a chorus of gasps and Sella froze up before she could even try to react.</p>
<p>	“Eeeeeh?! Wait, you’re not wearing a diaper?” Even since walking in on Sella chastising Leys about pooping herself, Illya had thought that both of them were padded up. It was just that Sella had redressed already while Leys was… Well, not dressing was pretty apt for Leys and Illya could never fault her for that, although Illya knew what had to be done. Slipping out from under the actually poopy maid, Illya stood up as tall as she could when naked save for quite the dirty diaper. “Strip right now and get on your knees, Sella. You didn’t even correct me about you not being in a diaper when you even said that you and Leys were wearing diapers for my birthday!”</p>
<p>	It was only after the immediate shock that Sella finally returned to her senses and her hands shot down to hold her dress. “But I didn’t have time to do so. I was busy with Leys and then you woke up earlier than expected.” She didn’t have all the time in the world when she was caught off-guard so quickly, although deep down, Sella really knew she should have said something before. Look where her silence had landed her anyway, the maid slowly removing her dress while Illya looked on, stealing glances only to see that pouting on young mistress’s face while she got onto her knees in only her panties, thigh highs, and garter belt.</p>
<p>	Some well-deserved pouting too when even if she had actually surprisingly enjoyed the feeling of emptying out so much in her diaper, Illya was very much under the assumption that all three of them were in diapers. At the very least, she could make sure that all three of them were messy, even if Sella still hadn’t had the chance to put on a diaper yet. “Since you’re the only one who hasn’t pooped themselves yet, it’s time for you to poop yourself too, Sella. Do it now.”</p>
<p>	“B-but surely you wouldn’t actually want me to soil my panties, would you? There’s more than enough time for me to get on a diaper since there’s still one with the bag, you even had it in your hands before. If I am to soil myself, would you please at least put me in a diaper?” Diapers were meant to be used in that fashion, especially as her young mistress and her fellow maid had proven already, although panties weren’t meant to be used as an alternative to a toilet.</p>
<p>	The look on Illya’s face said otherwise though, as well as the small tapping of the little girl’s foot. Even for a 4’4 who was wearing nothing but quite the poopy padding, her presence was intimidating in front of the kneeling maid. “Did I stutter? Or are you going to deny the wishes of the birthday girl?” Using her birthday to her advantage wasn’t something Illya was the proudest about but there was certainly a lesson she’d have to teach Sella.</p>
<p>	A dual lesson by the looks of it though because while Sella was so focused on her messy mistress, Leys’s hands were quick to strike from Sella’s side, her fellow maid somehow masterfully sneaking over in her stinky, squishy underwear. With one hand squeezing around Sella’s waist as Leysritt leaned her busty chest against the other maid’s side, her other hand moved to grope the large butt of the flat-chested maid. “Sellaaaa, just poop yourself already. It feels good too and it isn’t that hard.” Every word seemingly emphasized by her hand rubbing against Sella’s rear, moving up and down the back of her cotton panties.</p>
<p>	Try as she might to resist their teasing, Sella’s thighs clenched together as she did her best to hold on. Knowing she had to follow Illya’s orders was tough enough but Leys’s rubbing only got worse when Illya joined her on the other side. “Please, my young mistress. P-please, let me use a diaper instead and keep my panties clean. I don’t want to, hnngh… I-Illya, please…” For such an assertive maid who followed the rules as much as she could, Sella sure was weak when it came to the pair of girls pressuring her, especially when a much stronger pressure was building up at her rear.</p>
<p>	There really seemed to be no way out of this for Sella as she kept clenching her rear to avoid something threatening to poke out, and yet she could barely hold on to the duet of ‘Poop, poop, poop~’ that came from Illya and Leys. Much to her chagrin, her control and spirit were both weakening to the point that Sella knew she had to make her choice. Not even a moment later, the maid’s face flushed bright red and a thunderous, wet fart heralded a cascade of squelching. If not for the sizes that Illya and Leysritt had already displayed, it would have looked like Sella had been backed up, but no, her large posterior let loose a mess befitting that of a homunculus.</p>
<p>	Sella’s panties quickly bulged out and were distended much further than they were ever meant to be but they functioned well as a toilet for her punishment. The maid was even panting as she just kept shitting herself, almost to the point of soreness, and even that didn’t stop the rubbing of her butt as she listened to the comments from Illya. “See, we knew you could do it, Sella. And so much too! You really had to use the toilet, didn’t you? Doesn’t that feel so much better to let it all out?”</p>
<p>	Whether it was rhetorical or not, Sella couldn’t answer as she tried her best to catch her breath when her messing finally came to a stop. A couple of stray farts came afterward but Sella couldn’t mind them too much when she understood Illya’s own lack of stress after such a huge mess. The maid’s rear squished down on top of the poopiness in her panties with all that grossness conforming to her large ass.</p>
<p>	With her maid’s soft whimpering of disgust, Illya softly rubbed her back. “There there, you did a good job, Sella. Leys and I are both messy too, so it shouldn’t be that bad. Although would you prefer a change since I know we pressured you into it?” Even if Sella wasn’t one to cry, the head of the von Einzbern family couldn’t help but pity her maid a bit, especially when the point was proven and in such a poopy way too. “Come on, why don’t we get you a change then, Sella? Would you like me to change you?”</p>
<p>	Softly nodding, it took the messy maid a moment to find her voice again. “Yes please, Illya. And quickly too, I can feel the ickiness against my rear…” With messiness on her butt cheeks and a heavy blush on her facial cheeks, Sella certainly got a very intimate initial experience with soiling. She may have been the last one to do so but as she got up, she wanted to make sure that she’d be the first one to receive a change. “I left the wipes back with the groceries though, so can we please head out of here so I can get a change already?”</p>
<p>	Although despite pushing to be more in charge of the situation again after falling so easily to the combined efforts of her mistress and her fellow maid, Sella didn’t feel the most in charge when every step of hers was punctuated with the soft slap of her warm mushy mess hitting the back of her thighs. If only she could have avoided soiling herself so much, but after seeing how much Leysritt and Illya produced, it almost reassured her that she truly was apart of the von Einzbern family with Illya and Leysritt in tow.</p>
<p>	And yet that reassurance was gone in but a moment as Sella opened the door out of the living room and back into the entrance, only for streamers to start popping off. A small gasp escaped the maid while a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday!’s resounded through the castle’s hall. With her mistress to her side, Sella could only stand there in place as both of them were naked save their soiled underwear in front of the small crowd. The King of Knights, the Tohsaka heir, the Matou heir and her servant, and even that caster servant from the shrine.</p>
<p>	The silence in the castle was more definitely than ever as only the streamers hitting the ground and the soft crinkles and squishes from the three pottypants disrupted it. Never in her life had Sella thought that not only herself but Illya and Leys would be caught in nothing but their soiled underwear, enough so that the maid could only shake and barely move her head towards her fellow maid’s voice as Leys waddled next to her side. “Oh right, the guests.”</p>
<p>	Guests had never been brought up for Illya’s birthday, only the mention of the diaper surprise as per the King of Knight’s advice. To think that so many of them had managed to get through the forest and into the castle undetected left the maid dumbfounded, although the three of them certainly had been left busy with all of the messing. It was Leys that confused her more though since it seemed like her fellow maid knew what was going on for once. “Eh? L-Leys, please tell me what the meaning of this is…”</p>
<p>	“Oh, isn’t this why you had me call Saber this morning? You know, for ideas for Illya’s birthday?” Of the three of them, only Leys avoided covering her chest while Illya and Sella hid theirs with their hands. Illya still had some modesty although it was Sella who was crouching down as much as she could to hide her body, even as her mess partly smushed against the marble flooring. With the silence returning, Leys managed to break the silence again as the sound of hissing resounded through the otherwise silent halls. “Uh oh, Sella’s going peepee…”</p>
<p>	Despite it being Illya’s birthday party, all the eyes were on Sella wetting herself on the castle’s floors, a puddle spreading out from under her as Illya helped the maid stand up again. “Thank you all for this birthday surprise, although you’ll have to wait a few minutes as we present ourselves more decently.” And with all the squishing and crinkling as Illya led her maids away from the crowd with their big stinky butts in view, the birthday girl added, “Good thing you bought so many diapers, Sella. I don’t think any of us deserve panties after that, especially not you.”</p>
<p>And with a small yip from the blushing maid, while her young mistress patted her soiled panties, the von Einzbern heir and her pair of maids began to leave the halls before the birthday girl paused for a moment as her maids went ahead of her. Just as Sella crouched down before, Illya did so as well but instead of peeing herself as her maid did, the small girl’s face scrunched up while the brown-stained rear of her diaper bulged out even more.</p>
<p>With a visible sigh of relief, Illya threw back one last smug smile towards her guests before following after her maids, leaving the small crowd of guests looking around at each other in the otherwise empty entrance hall, no one quite sure what to make of all that they witnessed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>